The invention relates to an electronic assembly capable of withstanding launching acceleration comprising a printed circuit board having a plurality of conductor paths, and an electronic component secured to the printed circuit board. The electronic component has a plurality of electrical connections each contacting a corresponding conductor path.
An acceleration-resistant electronic assembly is known from DE-OS 4,038,460 that has a steel-hybrid printed circuit board provided with conductor paths, to which one or a plurality of electronic SMD (surface-mounted device) components are secured by dot-shaped adhesive locations. The electrical connections of the SMD components are soldered with the associated conductor paths of the printed circuit board, for example with the interposition of planar, flexible connector path foils (see DE-OS 3,838,085).
The disadvantage of this known arrangement is that, in the use of relatively large assemblies having a correspondingly large-scale electronic integration and high weight, as used in intelligent, target-seeking projectiles, protection against launching acceleration is frequently not assured.